The island of Mootar - Nero's story
by SkySorrow
Summary: On the hidden land of Mootar island the divided lands are governed by the ruling pairs of Eeveeloutions, war has spread like wildfire, destroying the once peaceful community and tearing old all who live there apart. A prophecy foretold that a deranged mind, torn apart by grief and hate will bring about a hail of slaughter, only to be challenged by the rising shadow of his actions..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: introduction**

As Nero pounded swiftly across towards Jackilin, going in for the kill, his paws beneath him ate up the blood stained grass. The time traveller held her breath. She didn't understand any of this. She shook her head in confusion. "To understand this, she thought, I must go back to the beginning. Lifting her staff high into the air, she sang out a magic chant and a golden ring appeared around her. The world around her faded into blackness. Back to the beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: the sad Beginning**

The forest around her was a blur of green, black and brown. Running out of strength, Vanessa leapt into the clearing and glanced around, reaching breaking point. She was disparately fighting the urge to open her mouth and yawn, knowing that if she did so the fragile little cub, hanging from her mouth, would fall onto the concrete like ground below. This cub was the last surviving from her last litter, before she was declared barren and she was determined to keep him safe from harm. She spotted a clump of tall grass growing on the far side of the clearing. "Perfect", she thought. She hurried over towards it, before carefully lowering her cub as deep into its thicket as she could. "Stay there", she whispered to him. She gave him a quick nuzzle goodbye, before she lifting her head out of the grass and began leaping away from the clearing, shouting loudly as she fled, hoping to draw the attention of her pursuer towards herself and away from her son. As the time traveller watched the Umbreon run, she noticed she was heading straight for a large ditch surrounded by vine like brambles. "Lookout!" She screamed to her. But of course, the Umbreon couldn't hear her. As Vanessa prepared her leap, to jump the ditch, she felt something tangle itself around her hind leg. She let out a cry of terror and pain as sharp bramble thorns dug themselves into her leg and tripped her up, sending her flying forward, head first into the deep ditch. As Vanessa disappeared from sight, it was the hollow thud that told the time traveller that she had hit the bottom, and the sharp snap of bone that told her she had most likely... broken her neck in the fall. The time traveller inched forward to be sure and quickly looked away, horrified at what she had just witnessed. In the distance the sharp cry of a hungry Noctawl sounded, as it bared its talons and flew down from its perch, bearing down towards a clump of tall grass growing by its tree, on its helpless and terrified prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: interference?**

The time traveller knew that the laws of time traveller state that she could not interfere with things like this that could affect the future, but what harm could saving one tiny little cub possibly do? As the Noctawl bore down on the terrified Eevee cub the time traveller simply couldn't help herself. She didn't care what the rules say, she just couldn't stand by and what the poor thing die like this! Lifting her staff high into the air, she muttered a magic chant to make herself visible, before charging into the clearing shouting louder then she'd ever shouted in her life! Waving her arms around, she placed herself firmly over the clump of grass, blocking the birds' path to the Eevee cub. It took a total of five to ten minutes to fight the bird away. She used her staff as both a shield and a club to whack the bird out of the sky. Finally giving up on this fight, the angry Noctawl screeched one last time, then flew away in a rage, defeated. Exhausted, the time traveller fell to her knees. Panting heavily, she hung her head and closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a loud rustling noise, before a small brown, fluffy head with massive brown pointy ears, big darker brown eyes and a cute little pink nose, poked its was though the side of the grass to get a better look at its savoir. Cautiously, the cub crept out from the grass. Technically, he should have been terrified of her but his curiosity had got the better of him. Looking up, the time traveller was in ewe of the cubs' cuteness. Only ever catching glimpse of him before, she never realised how absolutely adorable he was. But despite his cuteness, she knew well that if she were to upset him, he could easily give her a nasty nip. Moving as slowly as possible, she tucked her arms and legs underneath her, in an attempt to make herself look as small and harmless as possible. The cub was within a meter of her now as he slowly began to inch his way closer and closer. Just as he was on the brink of reaching distance, he suddenly froze, his wide fixed on her staff, his body shivered with fear. The time traveller sensed why the cub was so afraid of her staff straight away, after all, he had just seen her use it to whack a predator three times his size right out of the sky! She bent down and led her staff on the floor before standing up straight and gave it a little kick away from her with her foot. She watched it roll along several meters thought the clearing, until it finally cane to a halt. All though she felt extremely uncomfortable with this she knew it was the right thing to do if she wanted to gain the cubs trust. The time traveller resumed her crouching position in front of the cub, trying to coax him out towards her. The cub began to inch way forward again. He was so close now, the time traveller could almost feel his warm breath against her hair. He was no more than two inches away from her, when a loud screech ran though the clearing, as the returning Noctawl burst thought the trees, followed by an army of smaller ones. Unable to reach her staff in time, the time traveller did the only thing she could do. Leaning forward, she grabbed the cubs' waist with both hands and pulled towards her, before bending over him until her forehead touch the floor. Shielding him with her own body was the only thing she could do. She did it just in the nick of time. The largest and leading Noctawl swooped down, bearing its talons which sank themselves in to the time travellers back! Realizing it had the wrong prey the large Noctawl realised its grip on the time travellers back. The smaller ones copied this movement. Either something tastier looking ran by or the Noctawl"s seemed to of decided that all this effort on such a small sized prey was a waste of time, and they flew to find easier prey elsewhere. Once she was sure the birds were gone, the time traveller sat back and loosened her grip on the cub (who immediately squirmed out of her arms and dashed back to the grass as fast as its tiny legs would allow). For several minutes, she sat there, eyes closed, not moving. Suddenly, the time traveller felt something cold and wet push against the inside of her palm. She heard a low rumbling sound coming from somewhere in front of her, on the ground. Puzzled, she opened her eyes. The time traveller was surprised. For there, in front of her, as large as life sat the cub. He sat was at her knee, nuzzling her palm. Slowly, she got to her feet. The time traveller decided to try and pick him up again and much her relief, he put up no struggle and allowed himself to be scooped up gently by her. She let out a sigh, relieved to have finally gained the cubs trust. Holding the cub in one arm, the time traveller walked forward and scooped up her staff with her other hand. She tilted her head backwards and glanced up at the sky. The sun was already setting. On the far side of a clearing a massive oak tree stood tall. The time traveller began to trot over to and stopped beneath it. It might not be the perfect shelter but it was better than nothing. Almost as if it could sense what she was about to attempt to do, the cub suddenly squirmed out of her arms, climbed up her arm and perched itself on her shoulder, giving her a hand free. Using her free hand, the time traveller pulled herself and the cub up, to spend the night in its sheltered branches.


End file.
